The Green Jersey
by Sunfeather Angel
Summary: JD is admitted to the hospital with a serious head injury, with a funny story behind it. A story of how in the throes of passion with a random guy he hit his head hard enough to break it open and passes out. But of course, not before he shouted: "Call Doctor Cox!" Coxian Slash fic JD/Cox DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ. Oneshot.


The Green Jersey

JD leaned back in the uncomfortable hospital bed with his eyes closed and took a deep breath.

A real deep breath.

He tried to convince himself that he was ready for what was to come. He opened his eyes slowly and was greeted with a pair of expecting brown eyes. Carla's eyes.

 _Oh, who am I kidding_!? He groaned and shut them again, wishing he'd never opened them in the first place. This was humiliating and wrong on so many levels and he would rather be on call for an entire month than go through this right now. Or ever if he had the option.

But he wasn't that lucky. Hell, he was never that lucky.

"Uhm Bambi? I need you to bow your head so I can examine your injury" Carla's words were soft and meant to be soothing, but her request reminded JD of what had happened and for the second time that night he'd wished he wasn't a doctor.

The first time he had wished it was back home at his apartment that he shared with Turk, and occasionally Carla when she stayed over to bang loudly with Turk. Though tonight C-bear was on call so JD and Rowdy had the place to themselves. Well not entirely anyway.

JD was lying satisfied on his bed, and was running a hand through his hair, enjoying the feeling of the new sensitive hair balm, he had bought. That's when he had felt something wet and sticky in the back of his head, and found it to be bloody as he pulled his hand back to check it out. His first feeling after such a shocking discovery was surprise, not so much about the cause, but by the amount, there was a LOT. But being a doctor he immediately knew this was very bad, that he needed to go to the ER and that he was most certainly going to need stitches. That was when he wished he wasn't a doctor, because that meant he was going to know all the people on call, and they were all going to know him!

 _This is really bad!_

But even worse was what he did in his last moments of consciousness. The last thing he had managed to say to the other occupant of the room before passing out was: "Call Doctor Cox!"

Why had he even said that? Couldn't he have said Turks name? Or Elliot's? Or even asked for goddamn Kelso! He was bleeding from a head injury for crying out loud!? And yet in the moment of truth it was Doctor Cox he had requested.

When he returned to consciousness he had been in the hospital, and found a quick bandage wrapped around his head, more worried he had looked underneath the white hospital duvet covering him. He has wearing a pair of loose slackers which he recognized as Turks, _maybe he had been home after all? Perhaps he had finished surgery earlier_ , somehow that was very reassuring, perhaps it had not been deemed necessary to call Doctor Cox, what a relief that would be! He had started relaxing, until he noticed the jersey he was wearing. At first sight he didn't recognize it, he knew it wasn't his own and he never remembered seeing Turk in a hockey jersey before, but the green color seemed oddly familiar and that was when a flashback from earlier that week hit him like a rock smashing through a window.

 _Doctor Cox sighed as he looked JD in the eyes. JD was standing outside in the rain in front of Doctor Cox's apartment, keeping the top of his jacket closed tight so the rain wouldn't slip beneath it. Doctor Cox was standing in the opening of the front door, holding it slightly ajar. Artificial light from the hallway illuminated JD's expectant face ready to be welcomed inside like previous times before._

" _Sorry Stacy, but you have to stop coming to my house like this. I don't think it is appropriate for you to keep coming here like this. I'll see you at work." And with that he had moved to close the door, the green jersey was the last thing visible before it closed behind him with a small, empty thud, and left JD in the rain with the six-pack of beers clutched in his other hand. The rain ran slowly down his back through the opening at his neck as he released his hold to prevent just that. No longer really caring about the damn rain._

 _A Flash of the green jersey and Doctor Cox's downcast gaze was clear in his mind. Was Doctor Cox ashamed? It wasn't like anything had ever actually happened. They'd just drink beer and sit on the couch while watching crap TV…_

 _JD turned on his heel, and left the premises with the need to do something stupid._

 _That was the night he met Jared._

Back to the present he bowed his head with as much dignity as he could muster. Carla squeezed his hand gently. By the way she was acting he could tell she was aware of the situation, and he thanked the gods he didn't have to explain himself to her as well.

She removed the bandage and studied the injury.

"I think you are going to need at least 8 stitches for this to heal properly Bambi" She said letting her thump nuzzle the palm of his hand soothingly. She let go to get the needle ready.

"Let me do that" JD jerked his head in the direction of the voice and immediately regretted his decision because of the sting it gave from the gash in the back of his head. His eyes met Doctor Cox, who stood in the door with a patient chart in his hand and doing his best intimidating-guy pose with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

They locked their gazes for a brief second, where Doctor Cox swept his nose, before JD forced himself to look down again. But he hadn't been fast enough. He felt the warm liquid run down his neck as the wound cracked open from his sudden movement.

"Easy there Dawn," Doctor Cox said and JD felt the warmth of his hands through the tissues he used to dry up the blood running blood. "That's my favorite jersey you're wearing." _So I was right. Damn! Wish I wasn't!_

"Will you two be alright?" Came Carla's voice, but from his bent over position JD couldn't plead her to stay with his eyes like he wanted to. And there was no way he was going to voice his plea with Doctor Cox this close and his hand on his head. After all, he enjoyed living.

"Sure Carla, go on ahead." Doctor Cox said, and the sound of the door opening and closing told JD she had left. Fudge, she was such a traitor! He swallowed hard.

Doctor Cox lifted the tissues to see if the bleeding had stopped, apparently it hadn't because he grabbed JD's hand and placed it on top of it to keep it in place. If he noticed JD's mild twitch and the small gasp of surprise at the touch he didn't say anything. He turned away, probably to look for the needle Carla prepared a moment earlier.

"So Hailey, do you care to explain why I get a call from a stranger, Jamie-something like that, at 3am saying that he needs my help because you are unconscious and bleeding?"

"His name is Jared" JD murmurs under his breath.

"Well here's a fun fact for ya'" Doctor Cox continued, ignoring JD and approaching the bed, needle in hand. "I was trying out this popular thing called sleeping 'cause I had work at 7am and I heard somewhere that rest during the night makes people more cheerful, and it makes other people seem more bearable, even the annoying ones, such as yourself. So I thought 'oh, what the heck. I'll at least give it a try' and you know? It was really working some serious magic, right up until my damn cellphone went off!"

"You should try to sleep more often then." JD didn't know where the sassy reply came from. The other man in the room was holding a needle for Christ sake! And for a brief moment he imagined how Doctor Cox would revenge his lack of sleep by sewing a giant teddy bear in the back of his head. Nah that would actually be cute, maybe Doctor Cox would go for the more masculine type of figure-stitching abuse, like a bottle of whiskey or maybe even a dick to prove his point.

But Doctor Cox pulled him out of his musings with his next sentence, as he gently started on the sewing.

"Perhaps you should too, judging from the scene that greeted me when I arrived. Sleeping was obviously not on the schedule that night." Came the stomach wrenching reply. JD cleared his throat.

"And what scene was that exactly?" He hoped to whatever gods above that Jared had had at least enough sense in his head to clean up the place a little, meaning the condoms on the floor, and his own and JD's very naked bodies. Then again he hadn't exactly chosen Jared for his bright academic mind, so it would be a small wonder, but one was allowed to hope, right?

"Well if you picture a horror/very adult gay movie I think you get the picture" Doctor Cox growled and JD felt the needle go unnecessarily deep. JD clenched his teeth together, at the sting from the needle but he didn't argue. When Doctor Cox finished JD let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. But seizing the situation he was in, he wasn't sure it was over yet.

Though how could this possibly get any worse?

"I grabbed a pair of Gandhi's slackers to cover up your so-called unmentionables." Just like that, who knew it would be that easy…

This was like a bloody nightmare! More literal than he had cared for!

"Uhm, I'm sorry you had to witness that Doctor Cox" JD tried while looking at his hands twisting in his lap, still not ready to face Doctor Cox's glare. "It wasn't what I…" But Doctor Cox cut him off half sentence with a wave of his hand.

"I think you mistake me for someone who actually cares about what you have to say Andrea, so just drop it. But the next time I see that guy again I'll write him a prescription for a pair of balls and a ticket home, do I make myself clear Lucy?" JD gaped like a fish. What on earth had Jared done, to get Doctor Cox this worked up? He mused. He suddenly remembered how to control his facial expressions and closed his mouth.

Doctor Cox continued to stare him down. Why was he still there? _Oh right, he needs an answer!_

"I…uh, well…I guess" Smooth JD, real smooth.

But before Doctor Cox had a chance to answer a loud cry could be heard from somewhere down the hall, outside JD's assigned patient room.

"Vanilla bear!" JD felt his face crack in two, and became aware of how painful smiling was, at the sight of his best friend falling through the door to his room in all his hurry. Turk ran to his bed, cradling JD's head affectionately, so he wouldn't hurt him. "I came as soon as I heard. Carla just broke the news to me. How are you dear?" He said stroking JD's hair, the same way you stroke a cats. "Hey is this a new balm, your hair is so soft!" Turk so awesome.

Doctor Cox's glare intensified. He looked at JD, pointing a finger at him and said: "This conversation is not over yet Newbie", and then he stormed out the room. Turk released JD and they laughed soundly.

"Good old Doctor Cox, nothing like a little male sensitivity to send him flying off." Turk said obviously proud of himself. JD grinned and patted his arm in approval.

"Thanks a lot, you are the best. He was just starting up on the let-me-tell-you-what-you-should-think engine over Jared." JD said and Turk raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Jared was there? What happened exactly?" JD blushed furiously. He was never ever going to tell anyone the true story of how he got hurt! Only Jared knew, and he'd better be silent as the grave, or else JD swore he was going to tell everyone Jared purposely assaulted him or something! Of course Jared was just about as harmful as a fly on a hot day of summer, so there was little chance they would ever buy that, but the thread was unmistakably present.

"It was an accident, nothing to worry about." 'Cause that didn't make it sound one bit suspicious and weird, right? Turk frowned.

"Dude, just tell me. I'm a surgeon, I already heard every embarrassing story you ever made! So spill." Turk said leaning closer. JD avoided eye contact.

"It's the truth man, I don't know what else to tell you." _As if he is going to believe this crap, he knows me too well…_

"Dude your nose is growing by the minute. When you're lying this much to me of all people, it must be really bad. Do I need to go, and have a serious talk to Jared about this? Or maybe Doctor Cox is in on it, since he brought you here" _Oh no! Not Doctor Cox!_

"Okay, okay! Look, it's really stupid, that's why I didn't wanna tell you."

"Funny, when you say it like that, it sounds like you got a choice. You don't, now start talking." JD sighed. What the hell happened to taking this to the grave? Dammit.

"But only 'cause it's you man! You can't tell _anyone_!"

"Pinky swear!"

And so he told Turk the truth of what happened. Of how he and Jared had been going at it all night and how Jared had been really rough, on JD's request ('cause that's how he always imagined Doctor Cox would be like, but for Turks' sake he excluded that part), and while doing it for maybe the fourth time that night, Jared had accidently pushed JD too close to the steel headboard of the bed. Too caught up in lust and sex JD hadn't noticed the injury to his head before the damage was done. But at least they had both finished before the injury had become known to them.

"…and then I asked Jared to call Doctor Cox because, well…" _Oh no, here we go!_ "Uhm…because I kinda have a crush on him. And now he has seen me naked in bed with another man, trying to distract myself from the pain of unrequited love, and to top it all of I was bleeding from my scalp! I barely dare imagine what he is thinking of me right now! This is like the worst possible situation ever, but please Turk, you gotta help me!?"

Ever since JD came out of the closet, Turk had accepted it right away, he even occasionally joked with it to get rid of homophobes like Doctor Cox, but not once had he requested to hear about the sex or JD's interest in guys. Actually he had made a huge deal out of not knowing anything, but JD couldn't help it.

Right now, Turk looked horrified.

"Next time I don't trust your judgment concerning stuff like this, I'll ask this of you: please just slap me silly and remind me of this day!" Turk said and ran out the door, leaving it open behind him.

JD sighed deeply and closed his eyes again, his fingers playing with the soft fabric of Doctor Cox's jersey. _So much for not ever telling anyone this story…_

"Well, well, well" Came an unexpected voice from the door. JD jerked back to awareness, and gawked at the door, temporarily immobilized by the pain in the back of his head.

"Janitor, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." The Janitor replied mysteriously and scooted away with a mob in his hand.

"Wait!? Get back here!" JD yelled and tried to pursue him. His feet felt wobbling under him with a mind of their own, and he walked with a slow and unsteady pace, to try and prevent his fall. When he reached the door though, he was cut off by Elliot.

"JD? What are you doing?" She asked and gave him a confused look. Who could blame her, he was only wearing a hockey jersey and a pair of boxers, had a giant wound in the back of his head and was so drugged that he had to cling to the wall like his life depended on it.

"Elliot! Have you seen the Janitor? I need to find him!" He screeched, fearing for what the vindictive man was going to do with this new information, if he had actually heard anything in the first place? Elliot didn't look too helpful though, in fact her eyes darkened uncomfortably as she grabbed him by the arm and forced him back to the bed.

"Now you listen to me JD, I am not letting you go chase the Janitor in your condition just because you insist on being a paranoid chicken!" JD dropped his jaw. Did she just put her foot down?

"Who peed in your coffee cup this morning?"

"JD, ew! That is so unsanitary."

"Well it wasn't me who pissed you off, I just checked in." He said pointing to his aching head. She narrowed her eyes, but quickly submitted to his gaze.

"Fine, Doctor Cox is on a killing spree, ever since he came through the front doors carrying you, he has been barking orders to everyone in sight, and every time he sees me he always happens to know of someone who peed themselves or puked on the floor, and he has me cleaning it all up. I'm a doctor JD! Not a cleaning lady or a nurse, I should be dealing with patients not vomit!" She said, tucking his duvet closer to his lean body.

"Oh man Elliot, I'm sorry I brought up the pee thing then!" She gave him a sad smile, but when she noticed his nervous look at his arm where she touched him, she freaked.

"JD! I washed them like 30 times already, stop that!"

"Then why can I still smell them all the way over here Barbie?" Both doctors in the room looked to the door, and JD couldn't help thinking he had been doing that a lot today. There was Doctor Cox, and he truly looked like he was in a bad mood. "I might as well go ahead and cut this clear Barbie, because I swear if you so much as touched that jersey, _my_ favorite jersey, and it starts reeking of a combination of you and pee, I will personally crucify your carrier and make sure you never work at a hospital again and you would be oh-ho-so sorry you ever met me."

Elliot visibly paled and when Doctor Cox advanced inside the room, Elliot looked torn between arguing with the unfairness and flat out fleeing the scene of an angry Doctor Cox. She wisely chose the latter. Another traitor to list then.

Doctor Cox looked at me, and JD avoided his eyes.

"So Sandra, alone at last." That sounded ominous and oh god, he was too young to die. QUICK think of something.

"If you are so worried about this jersey, why haven't you brought me a t-shirt from the laundry room?" Good thinking JD, he mentally patted himself on the back.

"Because I am not your errand-boy Newbie, I am doctor. Why don't you get your boy-toy to get you one." Backfired a little…but still manageable.

"And here I thought you didn't like Jared."

"I meant Turk. Though I see where you misunderstood me, since Jared looks more like a sniveling boy than Turk does. Most of the time. You really have an extraordinary bad taste in men." Oh he had no idea…but low blow! So to speak.

"What's your problem anyway?"

"My problem is that what you call sex, I call self-rape, and that he even so much as agreed to do that to you tells me something about his character that I don't particularly like." What. The. Fuck. That was sort of deep and meaningful.

"You do-" But before JD got any further, the door opened to reveal, at the worst possible timing, Jared with a bucket of flowers. Was today shit-timing day or something?

Jared stopped in the door when he noticed Doctor Cox and gaped at him like a fish. What the hell was that about?

Doctor Cox's face went dark, and every alarm in JD's head screamed danger at the sight. But before he had a chance to say anything Doctor Cox beat him to it.

"Well if it isn't J-rod coming to watch over his abused boyfriend? I had expected you sooner to come by and muffle Kristina here." He patted JD's shoulder, and JD made to interrupt, but was once again cut off. "Do you have any idea of the consequences of your actions? The hurt you have caused here? Stacy _may_ be used to some stuff as a doctor, but to actually hurt him for your sexual pleasure is disgusting. He won't be able to work for at least a couple of days and I just know it in my gut that I'll be the one who has to do all of his work, which means I can look forward to approximately 5 hours of sleep distributed over 3 days. So I thank you for that in advance."

Jared looked more confused than ever. "Who is Kristina and Stacy?" He asked.

"GET OUT" Doctor Cox yelled and Jared actually looked afraid as he quickly shut the door and left. Doctor Cox turned to the thunder cloud that was currently JD.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Doctor Cox actually paled. If JD weren't so angry, that was so to have amused him. But it only lasted a few seconds and then Doctor Cox was in retaliation-mode.

"He physically hurt you Newbie, for _pleasure_. Do you think I was just going let him come in here and have his way to do it again, I think nawt."

"Except you have no idea what you are talking about, do you? We were caught up in the act and I banged my head against the headboard. Jared would never hurt me intentionally. It was an ACCIDENT."

"But the janitor told me-"

"The janitor?! Are you kidding me? The guy listens at doors and he probably misheard something, and you trust his word instead of asking me outright what happened?"

"Ask you? You can't even look at me right now without trembling. What was I supposed to think? You're not the one who got a frantic call about bleeding heads and when he said your address I came just as quickly as I could. You're not the one who had to walk in and see your blood all over the place, because that idiot hadn't put pressure on the wound and instead just dragged you off the bed, because the concept of unconsciousness was too unfathomable for him to understand. I had to stop you from bleeding out while you were lying naked on the floor. You're not the one who had to break every traffic rule in the book to get you here, before you bled out in my damn car. You have no idea, do you? No idea at all what that did to me." JD sat back in stunned speechlessness. "So you'll excuse me for not thinking so highly of the guy, because he almost cost you your life with his idiocy, whether it was intentional or not. I hate his gut for bringing you so close to an edge you don't belong near." Doctor Cox puffed in anger after his rant and for a few seconds the only sound in the room was his heavy breathing.

"I had no idea Doctor Cox. I didn't think, I…I" JD said and looked down at his hands on the bed, trying to blink away the tears in his eyes. It didn't even cover a fraction the things JD wanted to say, but he couldn't find the words right now. Doctor Cox came into his view as he sat down on the bed beside him and he looked up.

"I have never been that scared in my life JD. I was so scared of losing you and all I could think when I saw Jared was that I wanted to kill him for this." JD widened his eyes in astonishment and he stared at Doctor Cox and the tears finally gave way and flowed freely down his face. Doctor Cox left shortly afterwards, but before he did, he placed a soft kiss on JD's forehead and it was better than any painkilling medicine JD had ever experienced.

JD immediately called Jared to tell him he has all right, but that they couldn't see each other anymore.

When JD was finally well enough to go home, he gave Doctor Cox back his green jersey and he could have sworn he saw him sniff it later that day. Of course he denied it when JD casually asked about it, and JD had to suffer through a long rant of things Doctor Cox found more appealing than JD, but JD smiled through the entire thing because he didn't buy a word of it, and instead of getting mad, Doctor Cox actually blushed a little before storming off when he finished his rant.

Everything slowly returned to normal, except when JD occasionally was left alone with Doctor Cox and they started flirting. Soon they made sure to be alone more and more and one day, several months later, Doctor Cox pushed JD inside a broom closet at the hospital and finally closed the gap and kissed JD. It was way better then JD had dared dreamed, and surprisingly not so rough as he had thought.

Though that was only the first few times, because the second JD asked for more, Doctor Cox obliged him gladly.


End file.
